Once A Upon A Time
by wounded warrior
Summary: Aang failed to defeat the Firelord on the day of the comet. Now a gravelly injured Zuko and Katara are imprisoned in the Fire nation awaiting Zuko's execution. Mature themes. Zutara, one-sided Jetara and one sided Kataang.
1. Prologe

ONCE A UPON A TIME

Aang failed to defeat the Firelord on the day of the comet. Now a gravelly injured Zuko and Katara are imprisoned in the Fire nation. Mature themes. Zutara, one-sided Jetara and one sided Kataang.

* * *

(A/N)

The chapters will be longer than this I promise. This is just the prologue. I OWN NOTHING…

* * *

Once a upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in the ice lands.

Once a upon a time she had a mother but no longer.

Once a upon a time there was a young boy who lived in the land of eternal summer.

Once a upon a time he was the apple of his fathers eye but no longer.

Once a upon a time the world was at peace, but no longer.

Once a upon a time there was separation, black and white, fire and water,

Things kept apart

Once a upon a boy and a girl fought against each other but no longer

Once a upon a time there was hope...

Zuko's POV

Every thing hurt. Every bone and muscle ached, but nothing compared to the burning sensation that dwelled within his chest. It was all slowly started coming back to him. During the agni-ki against his sister, Azula had broken the rules of engagement by firing off a blast of lightning, not at him, but at Katara. He had thrown himself in front of the blast without a second thought.

"Zuko?" A voice called out. He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Wake up, please for the love of the spirits wake up."

He however was reluctant to open his eyes. His head rested on something soft. Someone, he assumed Katara was gently running her fingers through his overgrown bangs. It felt…nice. As childish as the thought seemed he thought maybe, just maybe if he kept his eyes closed, the pain might go away. "Please," she whispered with longing. For her he would do anything, so he tried to open his eyes but it was as if lead weights were attached to his eyelids. He could feel his awareness slipping away and her pleading voice was growing fainter by the moment.

"Katara", he called back, or at least he tried to, but to no avail.

Katara's POV

She was barely keeping it together. Katara was shaking almost violently. Zuko's head was in her lap. She was trying to keep his temperature down, but the only water source was their own sweat, which there was plenty of unfortunately. Soon dehydration would be a major problem. They had been in the cell for two days. Two days since they lost. Two days since, she could only assume Aang had died. She hoped that maybe by some miracle he had escaped the fire lords' wrath. But hope, she decided was a fickle thing. Not something to be trusted or longed for. Because that would only lead to sorrow.

However, realistically if she hadn't been killed maybe the others were still out there. Zuko was still alive. That she knew, and for that she was thankful. The only proof that he was among the living was the not so stead rise and fall of his chest. This, Katara found, was her sole comfort. There was nothing else she could do for him, but still sleep eluded her.

She could hear the screams from the other prisoners, some of them had to be insane, their sorrowful wales filled her thoughts with nightmarish images. She wanted to cry but she hadn't. No more tears. That would precious energy that couldn't afford to be wasted.

Once a upon a time she had been a little girl who had cried at the slightest pain, in the slightest upset to one of her plans. But no longer. Now she was a fighter.

* * *

Excerpt from chapter 1

* * *

"What about Katara?" He asked urgently. If Ozia were heartless enough to execute his own son, surely he wouldn't give a moments hesitation to executing a girl from the Southern Water Tribe.

"It's not good Hadoka," Ursa paused; this subject was delicate to say the least. "With Azula insane and Zuko's execution pending, the Fire," She stopped and corrected herself, "Ozia is in need of a new heir…"

* * *

(A/N)

Mature themes…. Yep…. There is going to be mention of rape, it's like this in the style I'm writing , you know it's happened but you won't read the gory details, because I'm just cool like that… There won't be too many mushy moments in this fic, there will be some fluffy goodness but it comes later, there's a lot of hurt and comfort at the first. I'm trying to be realistic with this. I have the first official chapter done and will post it in a few days. Hopefully after a few reviews?


	2. Chapter 1

ONCE UPON A TIME

Chapter 1

(A/N) Hi, Thx for checking out the second chapter! J

After this one the plot will start to pick up I promise! WOW 5 reviews already J thx u guys! The more reviews I get the sooner I will update! _

Once a upon a time there was a queen in the land of eternal summer, with two children, but no longer.

Once a upon a time there was a family in the ice lands, who rejoiced in their shelter life that they were allowed to live, but no longer

Ursa POV

Ursa read her informants letter countless times, hoping in vein she had read something wrong. Her son, and the Avatars' waterbending master had been captured. This was unfortunately a very grave set up. She feared for her son greatly. According to her informant the date for his execution had not been decided, but it was only a matter of time. A knock roused her from her thoughts.

"Lady Ursa, my I come in?"

"Enter Hadaka." She said with some hesitancy. He would want to know what the letter said, and what wasn't. He would want to know as a parent what was in store for his daughter. It was a curse any loving parent was forced to bare. They want to know all the suffering their child was going through, as if them knowing it could lessen their pain some how.

"Any news from the capitol?" He was trying to sound milerterisic but desperation clung from every muscle in his face.

"Yes."

"Well?" He said impatiently.

"They are alive." She sad shortly. To her surprise there was no sigh of relief from Hakoda.

"But," He questioned her, of course there was a but, and he wouldn't be kept in the dark about the matters of this war and certainly not matters that concerned his daughter.

"They were captured by the Fire Lord's guards. They are now being held in the palace dungeons." Ursa took a breath and tried not to burst into tears. "Zuko is do to be executed publicly… but the date has yet to be decided."

Hakoda took a moment and simply looked at the woman. Right now she didn't look like the woman who had helped convince fire nation soldiers to defect, and started a resistance in Ba Sin Sa, right now she looked like a worried mother, whose only care in the world was seeing her child returned safely to her. He was also a worried parent and could relate to her much more than he would of liked to.

"What about Katara?" He asked urgentaly. If Ozia were heartless enough to execute his own son, surely he wouldn't give a moments hesitation to executing a girl from the Southern Water Tribe.

"It's not good Hakoda," Ursa paused; this subject was delicate to say the least. "With Azula insane and Zuko's execution pending, the Fire," She stopped herself, "Ozia is in need of a new heir. He seems to believe that if…"

Hakota POV

Hakoda cut her off, "he intends to make my daughter his personal toy?" His voice was quiet but you would have to be both blind and depth not to since the huge amount of rage that radiated off him. This was every decent father's worse nightmare. This could not be happening. He wanted Katara back, back with him and Sokka, where they could keep her safe. Not that she needed perfection; she was a master waterbender after all. The dred that had built up within him for the past three days had been fully realized; he found that he gained no comfort in the fact that his daughter was still alive. What awaited her has worse than the battlefield.

Katara had turned fifteen during their time together at the eastern air temple. If they had been together at the South Pole a bone fire would have been lit in her honor and suitors would quietly start approaching him and allowing their interest in her to be known officially for the first time. In the coming months they would have vied for her attention and his blessing in numerous ways. Not that Katara had ever needed any one to VI for her attention. Hakoda could easily tell from the short time that he was with them at the air temple that the avatar was quite taken with her. However the avatar was a child, and Katara was clearly a woman. He doubted any thing near a serious relationship could ever take place there.

Ursa POV

He clenched and unclenched his fist as Ursa studied him quietly. This was a lot to take in. He sighed before asking, "is there anything else of importance in the letter?" He was trying hard to sound like a warrior instead of a parent frightened for his child, but his voice came out shakily and betrayed his thoughts and his concern.

"Nothing else of consequence was in the letter my informant sent." Ursa replied almost dryly. She, unlike Hakoda had a history in politics, and there for had been forced to adapt a talent for masking her own emotion. On the outside she looked calm and collected, as if nothing in the world could possibly be wrong, but on the inside she was screaming with rage. For the first time in years, she was truly afraid, not for herself but for her children, not only for Zuko, but for Azula as well. In Azula's current state of mind, she was of no use to Ozia, and useless things did not fare well with Ozia, that is to say they never lasted long. She watched as he left the room silently, with his head held high. Sometimes, when your heart was breaking, that was all that you could do. Pseudo strength could at least give comfort to others when you could not comfort your self.

They were currently on a ship that had set a course for the Northern Water Tribe Earlier that day from a small coastal town in the northern most corner of the Earth Kingdom. Sokka, Suki and Toph had managed to stop the air fleet before it reached Ba Sin Sa but the Fire Lords' fleet still managed to cause a good bit of damage to the coast of the Earth Kingdom. Sokka's knee was almost completely blown. He could barely walk on it at all. His military career was over, at least for the moment. When their small band had returned he had commented that when Appa came back with Katara and Zuko, the first thing on the agenda was he knee. But a day past and they hadn't returned. Tension hung in the air. It was so thick you could almost feel it on the nape of your neck.

Everyone was so relieved when Appas' silhouette came into view the morning before. She had thought Zuko would have been on him. She had truly believed that she would see her son for the first time in years. She thought she would finally get the see the great man he had become in spite of his fathers' example and her untimely absence. But her Ursa's heart sunk and filled with dread as only the Avatar climbed off the beast.

Sokka's face had been stern. He was glad to see his friend was still alive, but you wouldn't have been able to tell. His concern for his sister far outweighed any form of relief he was feeling at the Avatars' sudden reappearance. Aang hadn't looked good; it was obvious that he had barely escaped with his life. He was just a child after all. However as young as the Avatar was, he truly carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Ursa had watched with sad eyes and a heavy heart the short exchange between the Avatar and Sokka. There was a lot of shaking heads and slumping of shoulders. Ending only when Sokka finally simply walked away.

Ursa sighed she needed all the higher-ranking officials together, including Sokka, to strategize a plan to get the Katara and Zuko out of the fire nation. It would be best if that the young Avatar not be included in the briefing. There was no telling what rash actions the teenager might take if he learned the fate that was to befall his beloved. In fact it would probably be best if the child didn't even know about the meeting at all. The less the avatar knew about this matter the better.

Sokka would be livid to say the least. He would probably storm out of the room, but hopefully, being the mater strategist that he was, he would come back within the fallowing two hours with some sort of foolproof rescue plan that might actually work. As a mother, and a leader within the rebellion, those two teenagers were far too valuable of assets to be left to their fates. Zuko would be needed to assume the crown after Ozia was overthrown. And from what Ursa had heard about the waterbending master Katara, she was a very powerful speaker, not to mention her importance to the young avatar Aang.

(A/N) Be kind! REVIEW! Cuz I'll update more often if you do! More zuko/katara interaction in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile… college…. All I'm going to say for now. But you should be happy to know that the next chap, is already in the making and I should have it up later this week! JJ JJ J J

Hopefully after some reviews? Maybe? Please? :p hehehehe action in next chap…. Hehehe….

Zuko POV

Everything was black, pitch black, he couldn't see a thing. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. Then he noticed the pain in his chest, it had lessened some, but it was most certainly still there. Where was he? He was lying in the dirt that much he had been able to deduce, but his head rested on something soft. He slowly lifted his head up and felt with his hand, a leg, he was laying on someone's' leg. That was odd to say the least. His head hadn't made physical contact with someone's' leg, that he was aware of, since before his mothers' banishment.

His eyes began to slowly adjust to the rooms' lighting and he could start to make out the figure that he was resting on. Katara. He, vary quickly pushed him self into a sitting position. I Sokka were to see, that… Zuko shuttered at the thought of what would become of his man hood if Sokka ever caught he and Katara in any situation that he deemed slightly compromising.

As soon as he was upright however, he wished that he had taken more time in doing so, because his head was pounding from the sudden movement. He must have grunted, or made some small noise because Katara shifted beside him and called out to him.

"Zuko, you're awake, thank the spirits." She said with much relief. "I honestly thought you weren't going to make it for a while there." Her obvious concern for his health dripped from every syllable that she spoke. She embraced him, roughly and desperately, but at the same time, weakly. Her grip lacked strength and it wasn't because she was holding back, Katara never held anything back, especially when he was somewhat involved. All too soon she let go and curled into herself, slumping against the wall, pulling her knees in close to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Something was definably wrong.

"What, no where, how," Zuko had a million in one questions running through his mind, and they all seemed to come out at once, in no particular order. What he had meant to say was something along the lines of what happened, why are we sitting in the dark in the dirt. It was then as he spoke that he realized how dry his mouth was.

Katara sighed, and answered all of everything he had intended to ask in three words. "Zuko, "she paused, the way a parent would before informing their child that their beloved pet had died. "We lost."

Zuko, swallowed, "But, I saw you, you defeated Azula."

Katara shook her head, " it's true WE defeated Azula, but Ozia, he still reigns. Aang," Her voice was completely steady now, "Failed us." Her tone was strong, but was laced with sorrow and lament.

All Zuko could do at that point was nod. They had failed, no, the avatar had failed. They, team Avatar, along with everyone else, had done their part. Zuko was angry to say the least. Aang was powerful enough to defeat the Fire Lord, but his morals kept him from taking a life, even one as worthless as Ozais'. He of course was simply guessing at what had occurred. He assumed that when the time had come to make the final and killing blow, the young monk had hesitated, and of course Ozai hadn't. That wasn't in his nature after all.

"The Avatar," Zuko stopped mid sentence and rephrased, "Aang, is he…?" His voice trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to utter that hopeless word.

"Is he dead? That's what you're asking right?" Katara said. Zuko replied by gulping and nodding his head. "I don't know," Katara uttered through gritted teeth. "I can only assume that he is. I can't imagine Ozai letting anyone live, let alone walk away from a fight, can you?"

Zuko shook his head, she had a point, and there was very little chance that the avatar was still alive.

"We can always hope." He said half-heartedly. Katara replied by laughing sarcastically, causing Zuko to raise an eyebrow.

"Where exactly has hope gotten us?" She questioned him.

"It's the only thing that's gotten us this far." There was a moment of silence before Katara nodded. "Well, hope and I guess your cooking. If it was up to Sokka we probably would have starved, but that's on the slim chance he didn't catch the whole camp on fire in his attempt." He said light heartedly. With things the way they were they would both be dead within the next few days. His father would probably be holding a public execution. But if Katara had come to the same conclusion she wasn't being vocal about it.

Katara Pov

Katara laughed lightly at his comment. She knew their chances of surviving the war had died with Aang's defeat; she wasn't so naive as to believe that a rescue team would come for them. Sure if, on the slim chance that her father was still alive he would try to do something about their predicament but there would be no one for him to lead. No way to mount an attack, or cause the amount of confusion needed in order for them to make a successful escape. She could only assume that sense the Fire Lord had not been defeated, that the earth kingdom had more or less been burned to the ground, quite literally.

She had but one way of defiance left. And that was her attitude. She wasn't about to spend her last few days snapping or moaning about how unfair life was. She would make the most of what they had. And that was each other. She never thought that she could ever look upon Zuko's face and find comfort. Once upon a time his golden eyes had brought fear and anger to her heart, but no longer and that was why she laughed. She laughed because, he had never once complemented her cooking just as she had never complemented his tea making skills, (which were almost non existent), but now when they faced what would more than likely be certain death he chose to praise he cooking skills of all things.

There ya go…. No go review I command thee… not really…. Just kidding…. The next chap starts with a bang I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SOOOOOOO SORRY for the long wait guys…. I honestly thought I had already put this up… my bad… my bad…

Zuko's POV

The door creaked and flew open and about ten guards entered the room. This was it, thought Zuko. They were here to escort them to be executed. He was sure of it. Well they were going to have to drag him there because he was sure he couldn't stand and certainly couldn't walk. He hadn't honestly thought their deaths would be this soon. He had half expected to be tortured first. But then again that could be another reason for all the guards.

He wouldn't struggle. What was the use of it or the propose for fighting anymore?

One of the guards' grabbed Katara by her hair and pulled her roughly to her feet. "You fool, be gentle." Ordered one of the guards. "Oh right." Said the guard as he let go of her hair. Katara's will, was rock solid, this Zuko knew, but however her body was not. As soon as the guard released her hair she fell to the floor. She didn't so much as whimper, though it must of hurt. He had learned to expect nothing less from her. He tried to stand and come to her defense but he couldn't so much as make it to a kneeling position without seeing spots. One of the guards came over and kicked him in his ribcage hard. He fell onto his back and rolled onto his side gasping for breath and coughing up, what he could only assume was blood. He couldn't be sure due to the dragons' dancing in his vision, which was growing darker by the moment.

Katara

When the guards had come in she knew it was all over. No use putting up a fight. She would go down, as Zuko would put it, with honor, with her head held high. Then the guard had gone and grabbed her hair, almost ripping out her hair loopies. That, she could have dealt with. But then that burly guard had kicked Zuko. She was on the ground as well, nearly as weak as he was. But anger had a way of finding strength. Her brow furrowed. Screw honor, which was Zuko's thing after all. She was a fighter.

"These two defeated Azula?" snorted a guard.

"Yeah hard to believe isn't it." Remarked another.

Her blood was boiling. How dare they. She closed her eyes. There was water everywhere. Katara put her hands below her and exhaled. She smiled when ice formed below her.

"After being shot by lightning and no food or water for two days let's see how your ugly mug looks, oh wait, "she paused, "it might actually bee an improvement in your case." Katara said as she pushed herself of the ground. Her legs were shaking under her but she stood tall.

"I don't care what, orders were this bitch needs to be taught a lesson." The other guards chuckled and nodded in agreement. One went as far as to crack his knuckles. Surely they had been warned that she was a master? She thought silently. She had been using only Zuko's and her own sweat for healing him because she feared the toxins that might have been in the air, but these men would not receive that kind of consideration. She barely twitched her finger and the water obeyed, massing around her hands.

For a moment, she was reminded of Jet and his freedom fighters. Was that what she was doing? Fighting for her freedom? No she was merely choosing her own end. Not in front of an audience, but here in this cell, she was ready; her soul was prepared to make the journey.

Her face cracked into a feeble grin as she caught the stunned expressions of the guards. That hadn't been expecting a fight, especially the kind she was about to give them.

"What… how, we made sure, there's' no water in here!"

"Didn't they tell you? I'm a master." Her eyes were gleaming with pride; she loved surprising people with her skill. "Pay close attention and you might survive long enough to get another lesson." After her words she attacked. She pulled all the water that she could out of the air, off her own body, and threw dagger after dagger of ice.

She ducked and dove under fireballs, some coming so close as to singe her hair. Once upon a time, that would have infuriated her. But that was a long time ago. In war you couldn't stop and think about trifles such as hair. She called water from the necks of the guards. If Hama could wring a giant oak tree until it was a shriveled stick, why couldn't she wring a man dry? She grinned, she could do it. She swore once as a child, she would never become a killer, not like the man who had taken her mothers' life. But things change, children grew up.

With that resolve she ran into a corner, the guard fallowed her, with the others not so far behind. The guard who had kicked Zuko chuckled. Katara focused on his neck alone, sense that was the only part of him not covered in red and black armor.

"Yue, give me strength." She said a little too loudly.

"You're preying to the moon? That's cute but that won't sa…"

The guards' words caught in his throat, and the smirk melted off his face. One might say almost literally. As Katara pulled the water out of his skin, it shriveled and started to appear almost black. Katara was horrified at the result of her handy work as the man crumpled the ground, and fell on his face. She took a step back. She felt, powerful. So powerful, it was frightening. The other gauds were certainly frightened, to say the least. Demon, one shouted. A sudden realization hit her, the moon was full. It had to be; she could almost feel the glow on her bare shoulders, filling her with strength.

Sokka pov

He was outside staring at the moon. He did that a lot. He supposed a part of his soul would always belong to Yue. He loved Suki, that wasn't in question. He would die for Suki but more than that, he intended to marry her. He had, had it all planned out. They would win the war and then he would purpose. He had been carrying the necklace around for days. But they hadn't won the war, therefore the necklace continued to stay buried within the safety of his pocket.

They were heading toward the Northern Water Tribe, so he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness and longing for his former lover. Some times when he was alone a night he would just gaze up and start talking, but tonight, he was praying. Praying that somehow someway, Katara and Zuko would both be okay. He didn't want to loose either of them. Katara was his beloved little sister. The one he was supposed to protect at all costs. And he had failed her. Now she was in the vary belly of the beast.

It would have been easy to blame Zuko for asking Katara to accompany him, but some how he couldn't blame Zuko for taking her with him, because he himself had kept Suki with him. It was only natural to keep the woman you loved next to you. Sokka sighed, and rubbed his neck. Yes, he knew of Zuko's feelings for his baby sister. She was quite popular with all the young men everywhere. He was also a where of Aang's feelings along with Harus' and much to his dismay Jets'. Jet, Sokka could tell, had every intention of trying to rekindle a relationship with Katara. The question was whether or not Katara would let him get anywhere near her.

Zuko on the other hand had no intention of pursuing Katara at all. He was content to simply be near her. He cherished her in small, quite ways. Zuko wanted Katara to be happy and he knew that a relationship with him could end quite disastrously. Or at least that's the claim that Zuko had made when Sokka had confronted him.

However Sokka thought the real reason behind Zuko's hesitance on the matter is that Zuko feared that Kataras' heart belonged to Aang. Which couldn't be farther from the truth. Or at least Sokka hoped that wasn't the case. At first, when they had just started their little marry band, he was sure that Katara had had a huge crush on the young Avatar. But as their journey progressed, Katara had taken on the motherly role and he had seen traces of her crush begin to fade. All of this was obvious to him but the rest of the group where vary thickheaded about it.

Zuko had become his best friend. A year ago if someone had told him that he would become best friends with the crown prince of the bloody Fire Nation he would have punched them square in the jaw. Change in their case was for the better. They had all come too far together for Katara and Zuko to simply die. He wasn't a fool. He knew that they were in a prison cell somewhere in the capitol awaiting execution. What was eating at him most of all was the fact that he could do nothing about it. Once upon a time he had had faith in happy endings. Once upon a time he had truly believe that the war would end in his lifetime, but no longer. He didn't want to loose either of them, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to.

MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….

Is that enough evil laughter? GO FORTH MY MINIONS AND REVIEW!


End file.
